Karin
is a member of Sasuke Uchiha's group Taka and a former subordinate of Orochimaru. Appearance Karin has crimson eyes, fair skin, and red hair in which she wears in an unusual hairstyle: her hair is short and spiky on the right side, while longer and straight on the left side giving half her hair the appearance of being spiky and somewhat unkempt on one side, while the other side is neat and straight. She wears brown glasses and her outfit consists of a lavender uniform that exposes her navel, short black shorts, and long black thigh high stockings with black sandals. Personality Karin normally appears as a tough individual. However this will change whenever she is around Sasuke, due to her having a fondness for him. Her advances towards him can be seen as unorthodox. For example, during a gift exchange, she offers herself as the gift and covers herself in chocolate as another offering for Valentine's Day. Even though she has these feelings, she does not want people (usually Suigetsu Hōzuki) to be aware of them and covers them up with excuses. Karin also has a great dislike for Suigetsu, finding it annoying every time he points out her romantic feelings for Sasuke. Abilities Karin possesses a unique healing ability. With this power, she can heal others by letting them bite her and absorb her chakra. Plot Sasuke Uchiha!! While traveling, Taka encounters by a group of Iwagakure ninja. Sasuke attacks the team by creating a fireball. Karin and the others notices that Sasuke's hair is caught by the fire. Thankfully, Suigetsu manages to settle the flames down, however it changes his hair into an afro which shocks the team. Sasuke then introduces Karin and the others. Karin says that she agrees to join his team to be helpful to him. Suigetsu comments that it was because she is fond of him. Hearing this, Karin responds angrily at his comment. After the event, the team has lunch then sets up for the night. During the night, Suigetsu asked Sasuke if he is the strongest amongst the group. Karin wonders why Suigetsu would asked such a question. Sasuke then produces a pillow fight to determine the answer. Upon the fight, Karin first attacks Jūgo in his enraged state. In the conclusion, Karin along with Suigetsu and Jūgo end in defeat by Sasuke. Later, the team heads out and is approached by Iwagakure shinobi from before. While Sasuke fights his battle he uses Sharingan to imitate a dog which Karin blushes at. While Sasuke controls the battle, Karin and the rest of Taka are surprised to see that Sasuke has stepped on dog feces and uses it for his technique. As the team moves on their route, Sasuke sees a video game that he is interested in and plays it. Taka…!! Once they were finished defeating a group of Kusagakure shinobi, Jūgo begins to rampage. Suigetsu tries to stop him but Sasuke stops both from attacking each other. Karin admires this action and becomes excited after Sasuke's pants accidently falls down. Sasuke becomes aware of this and attacks the team for witnessing this embarrassment. Sasuke then reminds his team of his goal and how he has freed them from Orochimaru. Suigetsu then tells Sasuke that he shouldn't try to boss him around, only for Karin to tell him to watch his mouth when he speaks to Sasuke. Suigetsu tells them the reason why he is going along with Sasuke is to collect the swords of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. Karin comments on this and says that his goal was boring. Karin states that the only reason why she follows Sasuke is that she happens to be going the same way as him. Suigetsu comments on this statement and says that the reason is that she has romantic feelings for him, to which she denies. Karin then pulls Sasuke away from the others and try to convince him to abandon them and have it be only the two of them. Suigetsu then comes over and overhears their conversation, which causes Karin to panic and tries to rationally explain herself. Karin then has Sasuke bite her to heal him. Later, Karin tells Sasuke that Jūgo suggest having a Christmas party will improve their teamwork. Sasuke agrees to this but Karin and the others each have excuses not to come to. However, the three surprises Sasuke with their appearance and present their gifts. Karin presents herself as a gift for Sasuke, causing Suigetsu to react. The team then finds themselves trap under a kotatsu. Sasuke suggest that in order to escape they should combine their attacks, however, after they do, they end up destroying the entire building. Afterwards, the team heads out, but along the way, they notice that the movie, The Last: Naruto the Movie, was out in theaters. Even though Sasuke refused to have the group watch the movie, they ended up watching it in theaters after all. Itachi Uchiha!! While resting at a tea shop, Sasuke reminds his team that his ultimate goal is to kill his older brother Itachi Uchiha who slaughtered his clan. Unexpectedly, Sasuke surprisingly spots Itachi, and his partner, Kisame Hoshigaki after he asked for a table. Sasuke then asked his brother why he was here. Karin answered saying that they were part of an organization that are collecting "something incredible". Itachi says that Karin's answer was correct and that they were here to collect the restaurants Chiffon Cake. After the two groups go outside, Karin watched as Suigetsu battles Kisame, however, she reacts when she sees that the two swordsmen are using their swords as mallets for whac-a-mole and as kitchen tools. After Jūgo suggested playing bean throwing, since Setsubun was a Feburary holiday, she thought of Valentines and offers Sasuke chocolate but covers herself with it and excitedly offers herself to him. However, Sasuke says no since he doesn't favor sweets, shocking Karin. Jūgo then suggest that they have a heat endurance test to settle Sasuke and Itachi's fight by placing them under a kotatsu. They then watch over as the two fight over the remote to decide which channel they should watch. As a result, the two pull out their strong attacks and destroys the inn in the process. Itachi then departs along with Kisame but not before leaving a message to her, Suigetsu, and Jūgo to look after Sasuke. He then leaves a message to Sasuke saying that Sasuke's friends were strange. Naruto Uzumaki!! Karin and the others are watching on the sidelines as Sasuke reunites with his old comrade, Naruto Uzumaki at the Valley of the End. Naruto forcibly tries to invite Sasuke to a Flower Viewing Party since he told Sakura that he would be there. Sasuke unwillingly accepts this invitation and brings along Taka with him. There, Karin meets Sasuke's former female teammate, Sakura Haruno, who is also in love with Sasuke. Thinking that Sakura was Sasuke's former girlfriend, she complains to Sasuke on how he is reunited with her, the same time Sakura complains about how Sasuke cheated on her, thinking that Karin is his new girlfriend. After she sees Sakura "accidently" spills her drink on Sasuke and dries him off to try to get close to him, Karin does the same thing but attempts to lick him dry. As Naruto and Sasuke continue their rivalry with cards, karaoke, and finally an eating contest, they use ninjutsu to clash with each other, destroying the party in the process. Kakashi then arrives late to see everyone lying down on the ground and the cherry blossoms destroyed. Team Taka's Summer Vacation!! After suffering from heat stroke, Sasuke decides that it is time for Taka to have a summer vacation. Karin decides to get a tan to impress Sasuke. She asks him if he could apply oil on her, however, missing-nin appear and try to attack. Sasuke unleashes a fireball towards them but instead lands towards Karin, causing her to catch on fire and scream in pain. The team then cools themselves off indoors but struggles due to the air conditioner being broken. Sasuke sees that the only way they can solve this is with an electric fan but it is ultimately broken when the team fights over it. Summer Festival! Taka heads to a Summer Festival to gather information on Itachi but Suigetsu suspects that they are here to enjoy the festivities. After taking in count of the atmosphere, Karin found this to be the perfect opportunity to confess her true feelings to Sasuke, however, as she talks, fireworks are set off and covers her speeches. She then becomes too excited and makes an inappropriate confession with the fireworks censoring her. At the end, Taka gathers together to set off a huge snake firework. Once the firework was set off, it forms the Uchiha clan's symbol around the festival, but the audience is unimpressed with this display when they found that the giant snake firework resembled a giant feces and blames the Uchiha clan for ruining the festival fr:Karin Category:Characters Category:Female Characters